The present invention concerns a scannable form and a method of using the scannable form to record and summarize responses. The form and method are useful in the efficient tallying of responses such as exam answers, time sheets, questionnaires and ballots. The method is most useful for recording and enabling the tallying of votes during an election.
Electronically scannable ballots are presently in common use. One use for scannable forms is voting ballots. Such ballots utilize a form which typically requires that a mark corresponding to the voter's choice be made in a specific location next to the candidate selected. Problems occur when voters do not fill in the specific location next to the candidate selected but instead, for example, place a symbol "X" in a box with the candidate's name, write-in the candidate's name or make any other response which is not in register with the specific mark location. Such improperly completed ballots may be invalidated or in some jurisdictions typically require expensive hand tallying.